


曾幾何時

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 人體改造, 博閃, 強暴／非自願性行為, 男男生子, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 年長男性目光落在年輕男子腹部鼓起、生命孕育之處，彎起唇，似笑非笑。「你想過自己會懷上孩子嗎，Barry？懷上我的孩子？說實話，每次看見你這副樣子，我都不敢置信。」





	

**Author's Note:**

> **警告：強暴／非自願性行為、人體改造、男男生子**  
>  警告都標得清清楚楚了，不喜勿看，看了勿噴。

　　這裡該是歡樂的兒童房。童趣風格的牆紙、掛滿動物裝飾的吊燈、矮矮小小的桌椅、五顏六色的抱枕、木製小書架放了適合孩子閱讀的繪本、床上堆滿各式各樣的絨毛玩具……踏入房間猶如走進童話世界，縱是最冷硬的人看見如此溫馨設計，也應心中一軟。

　　然而床上那人雙眼空洞，臉上沒有絲毫笑意。

　　那是一張年輕的臉龐，約莫二十來歲，眼神卻說不出的滄桑。棕色的髮絲和著汗水，凌亂的黏在額頭上；蒼白的臉容憔悴，連帶嘴唇也沒有半點血色；眼簾垂得低低的，顯出幾分疲態；不再靈動的眼珠死寂，目不轉睛盯著自己的肚子。那裡高高隆起，仿佛懷胎十月。望著突出的形狀，那人臉孔痛苦扭曲，喉嚨發出宛如野獸臨死的低吼。

　　可能是產前抑鬱，可能是孕婦心情糟糕，本來沒有什麼反常、值得注意的地方——若非那人是個男子。若非男子頸上戴著不知名項圈，每隔幾秒就輸出駭人電流，引來一陣戰慄。若非他整個人都是被鐵鏈鎖在床上，四肢通通扣著沉重的鐐銬。

　　細節一點一點疊加，真相就變得清晰起來。再看窗櫺複雜繁瑣的花紋，除了點綴也多了點別的意味。

　　此時，門口傳來安全鎖解開的電子音，金屬大門咔一聲打開，年長男性駛著輪椅進門，床上年輕的男子全身線條繃緊起來。

　　門再次關上，年長男性就推開輪椅站了起來，活動腿部關節，開始打量四周佈置。他心血來潮撥弄了一下燈上掛飾，就著金屬碰撞的叮鈴噹啷走到床前。年長男性目光落在年輕男子腹部鼓起、生命孕育之處，彎起唇，似笑非笑。

　　「你想過自己會懷上孩子嗎，Barry？懷上我的孩子？說實話，每次看見你這副樣子，我都不敢置信。」

　　被叫作Barry的男子只想笑。十個月前的他，才是真正的不敢置信。

　　他咬著牙熬過沒完沒了的凌虐與折磨，卻在聽見年長男性異想天開的念頭時，幾乎崩潰。來自136年後的Eobard Thawne告訴他，未來醫學發達，有項手術能令人以男子之身誕下子嗣。Eobard問他，想不想試試。他聽到問題那刻，就知道對方並非詢問他的意見，僅僅是告知他這個決定。

　　Barry痛罵過，尖叫過、反抗過……哀求過。徒勞無功。最終，他仍是躺在了手術台上。

　　Eobard倒是不急，饒有興致地說了一大番話。他說他從沒試過親自動刀，一切了解源自教科書與錄影帶，但他著Barry無需擔心，只要身負神速力，失敗了多少次都可以重來，死不了的。他的嘴不斷張張合合，道出各種Barry認識的不認識的醫學名詞，詳細解釋整個手術流程，Barry一個字都沒聽進去，只是顫抖著聲音說， _我會恨你的_ _。_

　　對方似是聽懂他言下之意，忽然沉默了。儼然囚徒等待死刑宣判的Barry甫生出希望，就在下一秒被打入地獄。Eobard掛上舊日導師的嘴臉，安慰道打了麻醉就不痛了，卻在他垂死掙扎摔碎了麻醉針後，再也沒準備第二根，徑直展開人體改造。違反自然生物構造、褻瀆上帝之舉痛苦又漫長。中途，他幾乎斷氣了，Eobard就解下項圈，讓神速力替他癒合，也不怕他逃走——他顯然痛得一點力氣也沒了。他就這樣反反覆覆在半死不活的狀態下經歷了手術全程。

　　從手術恢復過來後，Eobard就不分晝夜的抱他，抱了他一次又一次，直至如願以償讓他懷上。

　　然後，Barry親身體會到女性妊娠的艱難。不住的噁心與孕吐，吃了什麼，都會吐出來，吐完又被逼著吃下新的東西，周而復始。他想，他就算將來娶妻也肯定不會要孩子了——當然，前提是他有將來可言——他不想有誰為自己經受這麼一遭。

　　最難受的也不是生理反應，而是心底的煎熬。起初，即使處處顯出懷孕徵兆，Barry仍是不肯相信懷孕的事實。待他迎來第一次胎動，才真真切切感受到生命已在自己體內誕生，悄然成長。於Eobard而言，不過又一個新鮮玩意，他興奮的又摸又聽，逼迫Barry形容是什麼感覺，享受對方的痛楚與不適。於Barry而言，卻是壓垮他的最後一根稻草。

　　Barry開始千方百計尋死，他要在事情無可挽回之前了結一切。

　　可惜，Harrison Wells徹底成為Eobard Thawne後，性情大變，不變的是依然熱衷於保護Barry Allen。他不讓他死，他就想死也死不去。他亦無法阻止Eobard弄來儀器給他照超聲波，逼他望著那灰濛濛的一片裡不受祝福的類人生物日復一日成形。心如死灰，他已能預見嬰兒出生後悲慘的命運、嬰兒出生後自己悲慘的命運。

　　預產期一天一天臨近，Eobard來訪愈來愈頻密，把房間裝潢成這鬼風格後，又把他綁成了這鬼樣子，確保萬無一失。Barry想，他免不了嚐嚐分娩十級劇痛的滋味了，部腹產什麼的想想也不可能，那人對他恨之入骨，怎會願意讓他錯過壓軸環節。

　　終於，到了此時此刻。

　　Eobard俯下身，修長的手指撫上Barry的臉，撥開遮擋前額的髮絲。Barry半是恐懼半是厭惡的別過了臉，避開他的觸碰。

　　「不用這麼緊張，我說過你懷孕期間不會碰你。」Eobard嗤了一聲。「我和你不同，我說到做到。」

　　Barry乾笑了幾下，啞著嗓子道：「你到底想怎樣？」

　　Eobard盯了他半晌，笑了。「我想你的至親至愛都看看你現在的樣子。我該留下他們一兩條性命，當時沒想清楚，平白少了許多樂趣。你想想看，如果Henry在世，看見他的寶貝兒子成了這副模樣，他臉上表情該多有意思。」

　　曾經，每次對方提起Henry，Barry都會發了瘋似的大吼大叫，說 _你怎敢提他的名字_ _？_ _你怎敢提他的名字_ _！_ 如今，Barry只是喉嚨湧起一股腥甜，不再答話。

　　Eobard也不在意，自顧自挑起Barry的下巴端詳，忽然想到有趣的事似的，唇角勾起微妙的弧度。「我有跟你說過你的未來嗎？未來的你和Iris生了對雙胞胎，我見過，可愛得很，和你很像。」他貼到Barry耳邊低語，吐出溫熱的呼息。「要是你不幹些打碎我時光機的蠢事，那本該是你擁有的未來。」

　　曾經，談及Iris，男孩會愧疚不已，淚流不止。他會說 _是我害了她_ 。如今，他仍然愧疚，但哭不出來了。字字椎心。Barry咳了起來，咳得撕心裂肺。

　　「如今Iris已死在我手上，他們怕是無緣出世了。」Eobard拇指指腹輕輕摩挲Barry泛青的嘴唇。「但不要緊，我這不就還你一個孩子麼？若是你喜歡，我再給你一個也成。」

　　Barry發狠咬上對方的手指，牙齒刺得深可見骨。Eobard動作熟練地鉗住他的下巴，逼他張開嘴，把血淋淋的手指抽出來。他凝視了傷口一會，又望了望Barry，嘆了口氣，舔去指節上混和唾液的鮮血。「都是要當母親的人了，還這麼孩子心性鬧彆扭。」不折不扣的奚落，偽裝得像是出於關心的責怪。

　　曾經，Barry會紅了眼眶，又是痛苦又是憤怒地說 _你別再用這種語氣和我說話_ 。如今，這種話聽得太多，Barry倒是麻木了。

　　Eobard十指平貼上Barry腹部，嗓音聽不出悲喜，以陳述事實的平靜語氣道：「看來你快要生了。」掌心下生命的脈動一下比一下強烈，他側起頭想了想。「乾脆加速一下進程吧。」說著，他拿出鑰匙，打開了Barry頸上的鎖。

　　神速力一剎那流竄全身，Barry恢復了超乎常人的新陳代謝速度。身體機能全數以極速運轉，不出一會，類近子宮的人造器官一陣陣收縮帶來劇痛。

　　Eobard抽來紙巾仔細擦去Barry額頭冒出的一滴又一滴冷汗，放柔了聲線。「不用擔心，一年前那場手術很成功，照理順利生產是沒問題的，就算不行……」他舉起左手抖出殘影，半是開玩笑半是真心道：「我用手替你取出來就是了。」

　　Barry沒氣力也沒心神回應了，他全身痙攣似的抽搐，像缺水的魚般張大了嘴艱難呼吸。Eobard沒有幫忙的意思，只是站直起來，雙臂交叉胸前，像做著科學實驗那樣冷靜得近乎冷血地靜靜看著一切。

　　分分秒秒過去，伴隨時針的滴滴答答、粗重的喘息與皮鞋一下一下敲在地板的聲音，嬰孩終是冒出頭來。頭上幾撮稀疏的棕色頭毛，既可笑，又可愛。Eobard才有所動作，伸手去接。

　　皺巴巴、濕漉漉的一團，始終太小了，眉眼都說不好像誰，唯有那對和Barry一樣的翠綠雙眸份外分明。Eobard戳了戳那小小的的鼻子，聽著嬰兒哇一聲哭出來，才遞到Barry面前。「是個男孩，像你，看。」Barry一言不發別過臉，卻被Eobard一手捏著雙頰強行掰回來，與從自己肚中出來的小東西四目對視，悲從中來。

　　由始至終，Barry都不想要這個孩子。笑話，怎會有男人願意被另一個男人強暴受孕，生下孩子。但可悲的是，看進那片相同的眸色後，他早已粉碎成灰的一顆心有了重生的跡象，他胸膛內生出叫他害怕的感情。他不知道是未來科學發達至此，能夠將俗稱「母愛賀爾蒙」的激素也一併複製過來，還是人終究無法對相伴十月的小生命無動於衷。

　　察覺到Barry的表情變化，Eobard低低笑了。「忍不住對孩子心生憐惜，是嗎？我就說那場手術很成功，沒錯吧？」

　　Barry想叫他滾，卻沒有力氣開口了。他該更努力想方設法了此殘生的，這下，他是真的求生不得求死不能了。他對孩子產生羈絆那一瞬間，就注定逃不過了。難不成他狠得下心把一條無辜的小生命交到惡魔手上，自個兒尋求解脫？ Eobard不可能不加以利用，那人會以孩子性命相脅，逼他捨棄僅餘的自尊，以往需要暴力強迫他去做的事，很快他就不得不自願去做了。

　　多麼諷刺，一條鮮活的新生命，教Barry的前路再無半點光明。

　　果不其然，Eobard笑道：「現在你又有在乎的人了，對嗎？你說，我能用他逼你做多少你不願做的事？」

　　Barry又是咳嗽不止，邊咳邊笑，咳出了眼淚。他沒說話，他自知一旦開口，話語必然化為哽咽。淚水不由自主的滑落，把枕頭都沾濕了一片。

　　一時之間，兩人無話，唯有嬰兒的哭哭啼啼於房間迴盪，叫得人心煩。片刻的沉默後，他又聽見那把從容不迫的聲音。「算了，你不喜歡，就不要好了。」

　　Barry腦袋停止運作了幾秒才反應過來，猛地睜開眼睛。看進Eobard眼底，哪來半分為人父的喜悅，只有一片冷淡與漠然。順著對方手臂看去，只見男嬰的喉嚨被緊緊勒著。

　　「你幹什麼？你瘋了嗎！」Barry聲嘶力竭叫道，想伸手救下無辜的嬰孩，卻只牽動了身上冰泠的鎖鏈。

　　手中力度不減，臉上笑意不變，Eobard挑起眉毛道：「怎麼了？明知孩子的存在能讓你本就悲慘的命運悲慘百倍，你還是不忍心看著他死麼？你們都是如此感情用事，抑或只有超級英雄如此？」說完，他收緊了手。

　　「你給我住手！」Barry又驚又怒道。

　　「語氣錯了，想我停手，你該求我才是。」Eobard淡淡道。

　　Barry瞳孔急劇擴張，拼命調動身上僅有的神速力，沒用，鐐銬都是以特殊合金製造，無法穿透。眼見嬰兒哭泣聲不再，Barry別無他法，只得屈辱開口，說出往昔對導師的稱呼。

　　「Dr. Wells，他也是你的孩子。」

　　曾經，他呼喚那人的姓氏——那人虛假的姓氏——時都是滿心歡喜夾雜幾分忐忑， _Dr. Wells_ _，_ _Dr. Wells_ ，仿佛對方接下來的回應會動搖他的世界，改變他的人生。後來，叫出這尊稱時就成了帶著示弱與乞求的意味，他會說 _Dr. Wells_ _，_ _求你不要_ _，_ _求求你不要_ ，盼著喚醒對方心底的柔軟與不忍，有時奏效，有時不。再到後來，這乞求的方法也不太管用了，手術前他叫了不上千次了，試盡所有語氣與高低音調，只換來了一根最後被他親手摔破的麻醉針。於是，他就不再叫了，免得牽起不願回憶的往事。如今，他也不知道這樣做有沒用了，但有所求時叫Dr. Wells似是早已深深烙印本能，他下意識就說了出來，是孤注一擲，也是他沒有別的辦法了。

　　導師的稱呼溫柔了Eobard的目光，大概很久沒聽過了，他有點恍然，似乎考慮著什麼。然而，握力不見鬆動，最後他漫不經心道：「Barry，我不關心別人，我只關心你。」

　　曾經，Barry為這句話心頭泛起暖意，此刻，卻如墮冰窟。眼睜睜看著男嬰紅通通的小臉漲成紫色，他眸裡生出血絲。

　　「不用看了，我現在放手也沒用，缺氧這麼久，不死也成傻子了。」Eobard聳了聳肩。「就是你願意，我也不幹。再說，我本來就沒打算留下他。我只是想你為我感受一下懷胎十月的痛苦罷了，我怎可能容得下一個孩子霸佔你？」

　　格勒的骨折聲清脆響起，小小的生命、他所創造的生命在他眼前死去，而他無能為力，Barry感覺胸口被撕出了一個大洞。

　　「你到底有沒有人性？」Barry嗓子沙啞得如同磨在砂紙上。

　　Eobard嗤之以鼻。「我做了你想做但不忍做，也不願承認自己想做的事，你該感謝我才對。」

　　Barry一字一字，說得極其吃力，顫巍巍道：「這一切對你來說，就是個病態的遊戲，對不？」

　　「……沒錯，」Eobard凝視難再稱為男孩的男孩，若有所思，「你這句放到現在，總算說對了。」他鬆開徹底沒了呼吸的男嬰，瞥了一眼，又看向Barry。「我猜你也沒興趣留為紀念？那等我處理吧。」他把屍體隨意往輪椅一丟。

　　Barry的聲音終於碎裂開來，再也無法恢復原本的樣子。「Thawne，你折騰了我這麼久，什麼仇也報夠了吧？你就給我一個痛快行不行？」

　　「噢，Barry，Barry，Barry……」Eobard仰起頭，露出懷念的神情，唇邊的笑意首次顯得真誠。「你很久沒這樣叫過我了。」他眼簾半垂，模糊了眸中光暗，掩去所有情緒。他的眼神柔了半分，但又轉瞬收斂，消失不見。「別傻了，Mr. Allen，我早已不是在復仇了。你是我在這沒趣的世界唯一的樂趣，我怎捨得讓你死。」

　　過往綠意盎然的眸子裡殘存數點光亮終是寂滅，化作一片死氣沉沉。

　　Eobard表情無甚起伏，說出答案時，理應料到結果，他沒多難過，但也不見得愉悅。他把手指搭在唇上，不知道在想些什麼。須臾，他解掉對方身上所有重甸甸的鐐銬，坐到床上，把Barry抱進懷裡。Barry手腳上長時間受制留下的紅印漸漸淡去，再無痕跡。Eobard繼續最開始時的舉動，一次又一次撫過懷中那人微涼的雙唇，指節先前猙獰見骨的創口已然癒合。

　　「你乖一點，我會對你好一點。」

　　聽到這句，Barry又有了反應。他笑了出來，笑到淚水都從眼角冒出來了。

　　「我真後悔。」

　　「你後悔什麼？」

　　Barry沒答，只是注視著眼前晃來晃去的手指，不知怎地，想起了對方握筆的姿態。他神情恍惚的說出了心裡浮現的第一句話。

　　「Dr. Wells，我曾經願意付錢買你的親筆簽名。」

　　這回聽見導師的稱呼，Eobard沒再恍神了，他依然撫著被他摸熱的唇瓣，滿不在乎。「你也說了是曾經。我也曾經……」話音漸止，他淺淺一笑，續道：「我也曾經願意付錢買閃電俠的親筆簽名。」

　　Barry不知道Eobard原本要說的是不是這一句，但已經不重要了。如對方所言，加上了「曾經」兩個字，一切就變得毫無意義。

　　「好了，」Eobard像是膩了似的，站了起來，把抑制項圈戴回Barry頸上，那人不閃不避。「這下不用再怕碰碰撞撞把孩子弄沒了，我們可以重拾之前的娛樂活動了。好好休息，我晚上再來找你。」

　　Eobard轉過身正要拖著輪椅離去，身後傳來嘶啞的笑聲。他頓住，稍稍側起頭。可是Barry久久沒開口，他也沒等，就那樣走了。

　　笑著笑著，Barry腦海忽然浮現一幅畫面。

_「真奇怪_ _。_ _我生命中曾經有段時間_ _，_ _願意付錢買你的親筆簽名_ _。_ _現在我們卻是……」_

_「拍擋_ _。_ _」_

_「我本來想說朋友_ _。_ _」_

_「不用懷疑_ _，_ _你也讓我成為了更好的人_ _。_ _」_

　　那個陌生的男孩低下了頭，笑得羞澀。

　　那個陌生的導師微微仰首，笑得溫柔。

　　恍如隔世。

　　Barry眨了眨眼，彩色的畫面化為黑白，最後歸於無形。定睛一看，房間空空盪盪的，滿眼只有一堆失去用處的兒童用具，與他靜靜對望。

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名的意思就是……曾經與如今之間其實也沒過了多久，但一切都物是人非了（攤手）。


End file.
